


Fueled by fluffy vengeance.

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to plot against Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fueled by fluffy vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abominable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Reward fic for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. It's late, but I think it was for a _Scene from a hat_ fic. She asked for Science!Bros, this is what she got. It takes place in my Bumble 'verse.

“What are you working on?” Bruce placed a palm solidly on Tony’s shoulder-blade. The display wasn’t anything that Bruce was familiar with, it actually looked more like picture files than anything Tony should have been dealing with.

Tony gestured distractedly with a couple of fingers. “It’s the contents of Arrow-boy’s phone.”

“Why are you going through Clint’s phone?” That Tony had gained access to information he shouldn’t have was an old argument.

Tony sighed as though the act of answering the question was putting him out severely. “Because _Phil_ yelled at me. Reprimanded me, in front of _Steve_. It was just like I was 7 and my Latin tutor was telling my father that my declensions were sloppy.” He turned back to the holographic display in front of him. “Anyway, I decided that some exceptionally juvenile payback is in order so … Clint’s phone.”

Bruce was sure that there was linear thinking involved but wasn’t quite there himself- … “And Clint might have naked pictures of Agent Coulson?”

“I had hoped. Didn’t want to go with Phil’s phone, because…” Again a negligent hand gesture while Tony continued to peer through the memory of Clint’s cell. “Scary world domination plans that could actually work and he’d probably take pride in naked pictures of Hawkeye being sent out. Some gross _That’s all mine_ sort of thing.”

Bruce nodded in agreement and let his hand slide down Tony’s back to rest on the far side of his waist. “But you aren’t finding _the good stuff_ on Clint’s phone, are you?” It was a less than needed question, because if Tony had found anything worth embarrassing Phil with it would already have been sent out.

“It’s all pictures of Phil and their dog. Look at this.” Tony sagged back into Bruce’s body and pulled up a picture of Coulson sleeping on his side on a couch with a puppy’s head draped over his hip. The puppy was awake and looking straight at the photographer, but clearly not bouncing as to let Phil nap. He pushed the display to show several other pictures; some just the dog, a couple of Coulson fully dressed and going about his day, but most of Phil and the puppy. “Warm, cute, smiley moments. BLECH!”

“It’s sweet. Not a side of him we get to see much.” Bruce rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’ll save them and exploit it at a later date when he’s trying to be bad ass. I’m thinking PowerPoint presentation outlining an op in front of Fury. Schematic, satellite photos, cooing at the puppy. But it’s not going to get me anywhere today.”

“Maybe we should get a puppy?” Bruce didn’t think it would pan out, but he liked the pictures of domesticity that were in front of him. He liked… loved what he had with Tony, but there were parts of him, very human normal parts, that wanted more.

“Bad idea, no dogs.” Bruce found his arms pulled around Tony at the other man’s words. Felt Tony lean further into him. “Can you picture us with one of these? Look how much face this thing has.”

Bruce smiled, chuckled. “I can.”

“No, bad idea. The first time it piddles inside, and you get angry at it… “ Tony flipped to another picture. “Although you don’t get too mad when I piddle on the floor. Plus, I don’t want to have to compete with a cute fluffy thing for your attention.”

Bruce ignored the last bit. Tony would always be the center of attention. A dog would only be one more thing to revolve around Tony Stark. In fact, the unconditional love of a hound might do Tony more good than all the assurances Bruce gave him daily. “Maybe something bigger, a little sturdier personality. I think I could keep the other guy at bay.”

Tony turned, kissed Bruce lightly. “Something with less face.”


End file.
